Mi dueño
by Satolink
Summary: Hipo es un chico que es vendido como esclavo, al llegar alguien a comprarlo, Hipo se da cuenta que no sería un esclavo para su nuevo dueño Jack Frost y que inconscientemente los sentimientos hacia su supuesto dueño podrían convertirse en amor. Historia yaoi Jack x Hipo, pareja secundaria: Mavis x Rapunzel. Yuri y Yaoi, lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia de Jack x Hipo, espero sea de su agrado y se aceptan reviews.**

Mi dueño

Capítulo 1

Jack Frost

Todos los días era lo mismo, se levantaba a temprana hora para bañarse, hacer ejercicio, comer poco, estudiar y en la noche lo preparaban, lo vestían con ropa linda, peinaban y lo llevaban a la venta, claro siempre con grilletes en cuello, muñecas y tobillos con cadenas para recordarle lo que era, un esclavo. Llevaba esa vida desde los nueve años, cuando lo secuestraron después de perder a sus padres en una batalla que se vivió en Berk, su antiguo pueblo y sabían que para poder venderlo debía estar en buenas condiciones; ahora con dieciséis años era poco lo que recordaba de su antigua vida. Una persona le llamó y supo que era momento de su entrada.

–Y esta vez les vengo a ofrecer a Hipo, joven de dieciséis años originario del pueblo Berk, la oferta comienza con mil pesos, ¿quién da más? –preguntó el maestro de la ceremonia esperando a los postores, Hipo deseaba que nadie lo quisiera, temía por ser esclavo.

Había perdido a dos amigos quienes habían vendido hace tiempo, no quería ser esclavo, prefería seguir ahí, además escuchó que cuando cumplían veinticinco los dejaban libres, esperaba fuera cierto.

–Mil quinientos, tengo mil quinientos, dos mil, dos mil, ¿alguien da más? –Hipo temió por escuchar aquello, ya habían apostado por él, era su fin, no se atrevió a ver quiénes daban más dinero por él– Tres mil, tengo tres mil, cuatro mil, cuatro mil a la una, cuatro mil a las dos y… cinco mil, ¿alguien da más? Cinco mil a la una, cinco mil a las dos y cinco mil a las tres, felicidades, tenemos un ganador.

Rio quien ofrecía a Hipo y golpeó su pequeño martillo en su atril. Hipo fue jalado por un empleado para llevarlo a su habitación, ahí le cambiaron de ropa por una menos linda, le dieron una playera verde vieja y rota y un pantalón de mezclilla sucio.

–Bien hecho Hipo, ahora oficialmente eres un esclavo, más te vale que siempre obedezcas que a tu dueño no le gusta que lo hagan enojar, ¿entendiste? –habló uno de los encargados de esa sucia forma de trabajar.

Hipo asintió con tristeza. Lo llevaron a las afuera de donde vivía y se percató que era un sitio bonito, no muy grande pero bonito, lo hicieron subirse a una camioneta blanca y el camino se dio, pasó cuarenta minutos y e castaño se estaba durmiendo puesto que era de noche, la camioneta se detuvo y el chico se asomó para ver algo sorprendente, una mansión, una hermosa mansión enfrente de él, le abrieron la puerta y lo llevó un señor de traje al interior, firmó unos papeles que le dio el chofer y entregó el dinero por Hipo. La mansión tenía un lindo jardín, ya al entrar Hipo vio varias pinturas muy lindas y los muebles se veían bastante cómodos, lo llevaron al tercer piso y ahí el señor tocó la puerta.

–Adelante –se escuchó una voz juvenil en la habitación.

El señor abrió la puerta y metió a Hipo al sitio.

–Ya ha llegado su pedido –dijo el sirviente para así dejarles solos.

El oji verde observó el lugar, era una habitación con una cama que se veía bastante cómoda, un librero lleno de libros y una que otra figura de porcelana, frente a él, un escritorio y ahí un muchacho yacía ahí, de cabello blanco despeinado, ojos azules y cuerpo delgado y alto.

–Mucho gusto, me llamo Jack Frost y soy tu nuevo dueño –dijo el otro mientras se acercaba a Hipo.

Hipo asintió con un poco de temor, no quería hablarle creyendo que no era digno de aquello.

–Sé que tu nombre es Hipo, bastante… interesante y poco común, dime ¿sabes por qué estás aquí? –Jack esperó una respuesta–. ¿Sabes hablar?

–S-sí, –respondió el castaño–. Discúlpeme, pero… me dijeron una vez que no debía nunca hablar con quién sería mi dueño.

Jack se rio por esa respuesta.

–Déjate de formalidades, yo necesito que hables conmigo, te compré con un propósito, no serás mi esclavo pero serás mi chico de compañía, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

–La verdad, no –opinó Hipo con temor.

–Un chico de compañía es aquella persona que siempre estará a mi lado cuando se lo pida, harás lo que te pida, digamos que es un amigo pero como esclavo –aclaró Jack.

Jack al ver que Hipo siempre miraba al suelo, le tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara, verde con azul se cruzaron, ambos no dijeron nada por un rato, Hipo tenía los ojos húmedos. Jack esculcó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una llave.

–Esta llave es para tus cadenas, me la dieron cuando te compré, no necesitarás eso aquí –Jack le quitó los grilletes, al final le quitó el del cuello y vio como la piel estaba algo enrojecida, le acarició el cuello sorprendiendo al otro–. Tienes un cuello muy lindo.

–Gra… gracias… amo –dijo Hipo con pena y algo sonrojado por como lo tocaba Jack.

–Amo, me gusta cómo suena –sonrió Jack sin dejar de tocar la piel del otro–. Mis padres casi nunca están aquí, siempre estoy solo gracias a sus trabajos en la empresa, pero no te preocupes, conmigo nunca estarás solo, ¿te alegra saber eso?

Hipo no sabía que responder ante esa pregunta.

–Eres muy callado y muy tímido, no me sorprende –sonrió Jack–. Esta será tu habitación, supongo que deseas dormir por todo el día que tuviste, mañana te veo, buena noche.

Hipo le miró extrañado, ¿esa era su habitación?

–Creí que era su esclavo –comentó Hipo.

–Chico de compañía –corrigió Jack.

–No es necesario que me dé una habitación, puedo dormir en el suelo, ya estoy acostumbrado a…

–¿Me estas desobedeciendo? –preguntó Jack después que puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Hipo para que callara.

–Lo… lo lamento amo… gra, gracias –Hipo se avergonzó.

–No te preocupes, recuerda todo lo que te diga tendrás que hacerlo, así que te veo mañana y… por último, quiero que me des un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches–Jack sonrió y le mostró su mejilla a Hipo.

Hipo soltó un respingo ante ese pedido, observó a Jack y sus mejillas empezaron a arder, pero obedeció, se puso de puntitas debido a la altura del otro y le dio un beso, cosa que alegró a Jack.

–Muchas gracias pequitas –sonrió Jack más al ver a Hipo sonrojado.

–¿Pe… pequitas? –preguntó Hipo.

–Sí, es que tienes pecas y te ves muy lindo, creo que también te diré así, ¿te gusta? –preguntó Jack–. También hay ropa nueva para ti en el armario.

–Lo que usted deseé amo –respondió Hipo.

Jack se despidió para dejarle solo, Hipo observó la habitación, se dirigió a la cama para acostarse y preguntarse por qué Jack lo trataba de esa forma, creyó que era un esclavo y al parecer Jack sólo lo quería como compañía, pero no debía estar completamente seguro del todo, mañana sería un nuevo día y lo sabría todo y bien quién era ese Jack. Cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente cayó a los brazos de Morfeo; por otra parte Jack llegó a su alcoba mucho más grande que la otra, sonrió y se tocó la mejilla que fue besada por Hipo.

–Esto será muy divertido –se dijo a sí mismo, recordó cuando fue por mera curiosidad a ese lugar donde vendían a Hipo creyendo que sólo venderían objetos de valor, se sorprendió al saber de lo que se trataba realmente, venta de esclavos, pero aún así se quedó y agradeció ya que cuando salió Hipo inmediatamente le gustó ese chico, tenía que estar con él, por eso lo compró, solo esperaba que en un tiempo Hipo pudiera tenerle confianza, no lo culpaba por temerle, después de la vida que tuvo era normal, pero él se comprometía a darle una buena vida a su lado.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? espero haya sido de su agrado y se aceptan reviews para poder continuar la historia, saludos cordiales.**


	2. ¿Bailamos?

**Hola de nuevo, Satolink hace acto de presencia, espero se encuengtren muy bien, gracias por leer y por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

 **00: Muy cruel, esperemos Jack se comporte bien con Hipo, gracias por tu review**

 **Denice: qué bueno que te encantó, muchas gracias por tu review, no te preocupes la seguiré, espero subir los capítulos más seguido, aquí dejo la continuación.**

 **Yusefan halackti Fanny alejo: Gracias, me alegro que te guste, aquí está la continuación**

 **Naruko ninja z: un gusto saber que te guste, claro que la seguiré no se preocupen, las seguiré hasta terminarlas, ese es mi plan con todas mis historias.**

 **Gatochocapic666: Game of thrones es la onda, gracias por tus palabras y espero continúes leyendo.**

 **En este capítulo nombraré una canción que aparece en el juego de final fantasy VIII llamada waltz for the moon, dejo un enlace por si gustan buscarla en youtube:**

 **watch?v=Rfx0ENRjx6I**

 **Comenzamos:**

Capítulo 2

¿Bailamos?

Hipo se despertó desde las seis de la mañana, estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora, decidió entrar al baño y darse una buena ducha y después vestirse con la ropa que Jack le había regalado, se sorprendió por lo bonito que estaba la vestimenta, decidió usar un pantalón negro y una camisa verde de manga larga, el verde era su color favorito, se peinó un poco y salió de la habitación para buscar a Jack. Cuando encontró a una de las sirvientas se acercó a ella.

–Buenos días, disculpe, la habitación del señor Jack, ¿dónde está? –preguntó el castaño.

–Buenos días, está a la derecha, la cuarta puerta, ¿acaso él le habló? Es muy temprano para que esté despierto, normalmente se levanta a las diez –mencionó la sirvienta.

Hipo agradeció, decidió ir a la habitación de Jack a pesar que la chica le dijera que probablemente aún no despertaba, tocó la puerta de la habitación pero no recibió respuesta, la abrió y vio que en la cama se encontraba Jack completamente dormido, vio a su alrededor y notó que el cuarto tenía regado en el suelo ropa sucia, botellas de cerveza y refresco vacías, papeles tirados por montón y bolsas de frituras, Hipo decidió limpiar el suelo recogiendo todo, tiró lo que debía a la basura y recogió la ropa para sacarla y llevarla a lavar, buscó por largo rato y encontró al fin la lavandería donde metió la ropa necesaria a la lavadora y algunas prendas las decidió lavar a mano, cuando le tocó lavar unos bóxer azules de Jack se sonrojó por completo, le dio un poco de vergüenza tocar esa prenda íntima de su amo, pero la lavó, ya al terminar colgó en el tendedero la ropa húmeda para que se secara con ayuda del sol que ya había salido hace rato, al colocar la última prenda, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, pequitas? –se trataba de Jack quien ya se había vestido.

–Amo, buen día, yo, yo estoy lavando su ropa sucia –aclaró el jovencito.

–¿Por qué?, si yo no te dije que lo hicieras –Jack se acercó a Hipo.

–Lo lamento es sólo que como soy suyo, pues creí que era mi responsabilidad hacer esto.

–Eso déjaselo a los sirvientes, te recuerdo que tú sólo eres mi chico de compañía y ya, que sea la última vez que haces esto, ¿entendido?

–Sí, lo siento tanto –Hipo estaba completamente triste.

–Ahora, vamos a desayunar –Jack le tomó la mano a Hipo para llevarlo al comedor, Jack se sentó e Hipo sólo lo observó, un sirviente llegó y Jack le pidió traer el desayuno.

–¿No piensas sentarte? –preguntó Jack.

–¿Con… usted?, amo, no me creo merecedor de…

–Siéntate –ordenó Jack.

Hipo se sentó al lado del peli blanco con algo de pena, en pocos minutos llegó el mismo sirviente con una bandeja para servirles su plato de alimento que consistía en una copa de frutas, hot cakes, un vaso de jugo de naranja y huevo revuelto, el sirviente les deseó buen provecho para así retirarse. Jack empezó a comer, Hipo no sabía qué hacer, jamás en su vida había visto tanta comida para él, al menos que el recordara. Hipo empezó a comer y se sintió en la gloria por aquel alimento tan delicioso, primero acabó con el huevo, luego siguió con los hot cakes y el vaso de jugo para llegar al fin con la copa de las frutas.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó Jack.

–Sí, es muy rico, nunca antes había comido algo así –comentó Hipo.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Jack sorprendido ya que en su opinión era comida muy simple–. ¿Qué comías entonces?

–Ha decir verdad no comía bien, nada más nos daban dos platos de engrudo cada día, nos daban de comer poco y nos hacían hacer ejercicio diario para no engordar –rio Hipo al recordar aquello mientras jugaba con un pedazo de manzana–. Qué lógico, ¿no?

–Con razón estás tan delgado –comentó Jack, tomó un trozo de fresa que había en su copa–. Hipo.

Hipo volteó y Jack inmediatamente le dio la fresa para que la comiera provocando sorpresa y sonrojo en el castaño por eso. Jack por el contrario sólo sonrió al ver al chico de esa forma.

–Gra… gracias amo.

Al terminar Jack le pidió a Hipo que lo acompañara a otra habitación, el chico obedeció; lo llevó a lo que parecía un estudio donde dos paredes eran tapadas por espejos enormes, en una orilla una pequeña bocina y un piano.

–¿Te gusta la música? –preguntó Jack.

–Sí, ¿acaso usted es músico? –preguntó Hipo.

–De chico mis padres me inscribieron a clases de piano, de ahí tomé el gusto a la música, dime, ¿te gusta bailar?

Jack se acercó a la bocina, la encendió y se empezó a escuchar una bella melodía, waltz for the moon.

–Nunca he bailado, no sé bailar.

Jack se acercó a Hipo, le sonrió, le tomó la cintura y su mano para sostenerlo.

–Tú solo sígueme –Jack hizo que Hipo pusiera una mano en su hombro –. Déjate llevar.

Jack comenzó moviéndose lentamente para que Hipo pudiera seguirle, al principio sólo se movían de un lado a otro con mucho cuidado, Hipo estaba muy nervioso por equivocarse, su corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero tenía que aceptar que se divertía, Jack era buen maestro y excelente pareja de baile, en poco rato, el baile aumentó un poco más creando pequeñas vueltas guiándose por la música, Jack hizo que Hipo diera una vuelta ayudándolo, Hipo empezó a sonreír un poco cosa que alegró a Jack, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír, así siguieron sin separarse, el baile continuaba, la música era su única acompañante, poco a poco la bocina se fue silenciando hasta quedar en completo silencio y así terminar el hermoso baile que habían creado.

–¿Te gustó? –preguntó Jack.

–Sí, muchas gracias –Hipo sonrió.

Se escuchó que alguien tocó en la puerta, Jack dio la orden de que entraran, era una sirvienta que se disculpó por interrumpir.

–Lo lamento joven Jack, su padre está aquí y quiere verlo –comentó la señora.

Jack agradeció e informó que en un rato iba. Se despidió de Hipo dándole un beso en la mano.

–Vuelvo en un rato –comentó Jack.

Salió del sitio dejando a Hipo solo en la habitación completamente sorprendido por lo que Jack le había hecho, le había besado la mano como si fuera su, ¿novio?, no podía ser, suspiró y se tocó la mano besada para así sonreír, tenía que admitir que estar con Jack a pesar de solo estar medio día compartiendo con él, era bastante lindo; se acercó al piano y lo vio con interés, no se atrevió a tocarlo por miedo a que alguien le escuchara, pero deseaba poder algún día aprender a tocarlo, quizás en un futuro le podría pedir a Jack que le enseñara, esperando que no se moleste.

 **¿Qué les pareció?, espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Es mi decisión

**Nuevo capítulo de mi dueño, espero se encuentren muy bien y muchas gracias por sus reviews chicos, aquí respondo:**

 **Naruko ninja Z: Muchas gracias, claro que seguiré, espero te siga gustando la historia**

 **Katari hikari chan: jajaja lo sé, creo que estoy empeñado a que las cosas malas le sucedan a Hipo, o.o no entiendo porque si Hipo me cae tan bien.**

 **Corazon de Nephilim: muchas gracias, sí esperemos todo salga bien para Hipo, saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo**

 **Patatata: jajaja gracias, Jack el vendido y chico malcriado, jeje afortunadamente no es así, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Comenzamos:**

Capítulo 3

Es mí decisión

Jack estaba muy feliz de poder compartir un día con Hipo, ese niño se le hacía bastante lindo e inocente, le quería, debía admitirlo, le quería a pesar de apenas conocerlo. Nada podía arruinar esa felicidad, llegó a la habitación de su padre, tocó y se le indicó que podía entrar.

–Hola papá, milagro que estás aquí –comentó Jack con una sonrisa.

–Hola Jack, sólo vine a decirte algo importante, pero, ¿por qué estás tan feliz? –preguntó su padre Norte al verlo.

–Nada, bueno a decir verdad sí, me estoy divirtiendo bastante con Hipo –comentó Jack.

–Ya veo, así que te diviertes con el chico que compraste, ya me lo habían comentado, ¿no crees que si quieres amigos deberías buscarlos en vez de… comprarlos? –opinó Norte.

–Hipo fue un caso especial, no te preocupes, ¿de qué querías hablarme? –Jack se sentó en un sillón para ver a su padre.

–Bueno a decir verdad, tu madre y yo ayer en la noche tuvimos una charla con el conde Dracul, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Claro que lo recuerdo, el tipo gótico extraño dueño de la industria gothall –comentó Jack recordando a aquel hombre alto y pálido con una sonrisa que le hacía lucir como si fuera un murciélago.

–Bueno, no sé si sepas que él tiene una hija llamada Mavis, la has de recordar –comentó Norte.

–¿La niña que le encantaba patearme y decirme copo de nieve? Claro que la recuerdo, la detesto –Comentó Jack recordando a aquella chica gótica que se divertía en molestarlo.

–Bueno, ella ha cambiado y su padre y nosotros decidimos que para hacer crecer nuestras compañías es necesario ser familia y… decidimos casarlos, felicidades, oficialmente estás comprometido con la hija del conde Dracul –sonrió Norte.

Jack por el contrario se quedó pasmado ante esa idea, idearon un matrimonio sin considerar siquiera su opinión.

–¡Ni se les ocurra que me voy a casar con ella! –exclamó Jack–. ¡Yo no la amo, no permitiré eso!

–Jack, comprendo tu opinión, mañana haremos una fiesta en honor a su compromiso, ahí la podrás conocer y…

–¡Ni se te ocurra!, yo no me casaré con ella y punto –mencionó Jack levantándose del sillón completamente enfurecido.

–Jack, es nuestra decisión, ya está hecha, no podemos echarnos para atrás –comentó Norte–. Está decidido, te casarás con ella.

–¡No permitiré que se salgan con la suya!, te deseo suerte intentándolo. –comentó Jack para así salirse de la habitación de su padre azotando la puerta.

Era lo mismo de siempre, sus padres decidían por él, no les importaba que ya fuera mayor de edad, siempre decidían por él, no se casaría con Mavis, no la amaba para eso, él quería casarse por amor y sabía que una boda arreglada no sería así, se fue muy molesto, recordó a Hipo y se percató que probablemente Hipo lo ha de estar esperando donde mismo, Jack fue rápido al estudio y al entrar vio a Hipo que estaba acostado en el suelo jugando con sus pies.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Jack creyendo que se trataba de un infante.

–Estaba aburrido, amo –comentó Hipo sentándose–. ¿Cómo le fue?

–Prefiero no hablar de eso –Jack se acercó a Hipo para sentarse a su lado.

–De acuerdo –comentó Hipo para que después viniera un silencio incómodo, Hipo miraba al suelo, empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Jack no lo pensó, puso su brazo en los hombros del castaño y después le abrazó con fuerza, Hipo no sabía que le sucedía a Jack, pero se dejó ya que no quería desobedecer al peli blanco y muy en el fondo le gustaba que Jack le abrazara.

–Hipo, quiero que te quedes siempre conmigo, ¿entendido? –preguntó Jack.

–Sí amo –respondió el oji verde.

–Y deja de decirme amo por favor, sólo dime por mi nombre.

–Yo, no sé qué decir, no me siento a su nivel para llamarlo por su nombre –mencionó Hipo.

Jack recostó con cuidado a Hipo en el suelo para tenerlo debajo de él, Hipo se asustó un poco por esa actitud, Jack se dedicó a mirarle sin despegar su vista del cuerpo del castaño, Hipo por el contrario no sabía que ocurría.

–Amo… ¿le ocu…

–Di mi nombre –pidió Jack con cariño.

Hipo le miró sin entender por qué ese pedido, observó su reflejo en los ojos de Jack, aquellos ojos azules que le gustaron mucho.

–Ja… Jack –dijo al fin y se percató que el peli blanco sonrió al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Hipo.

El oji azul observó los labios de Hipo, quería tocarlos, lentamente se agachó para estar poco a poco muy cerca de Hipo sin importarle invadir su espacio personal, Hipo no sabía que pensar y en un segundo, ambos labios se unieron, Jack le besó, Hipo abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo ante esa sorpresa, Jack le estaba besando, sintió sus labios cálidos y cerró sus ojos para así responderle, le había gustado, el peli blanco hizo el beso más fuerte, provocó con ayuda de su lengua que Hipo abriera un poco su boca y así invadir a Hipo saboreando su boca y lengua, Hipo se dejó hacer, le gustaba mucho sentir a Jack y el otro se sentía en la gloria por besar a Hipo, con eso olvidó completamente su problema actual.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	4. Mavis

**Satolink manda un gran saludo a todos los lectores y agradecimiento por sus reviews, son lo máximo chicos:**

 **Katari hikari chan: A tdos nos ha pasado de leer historias en el bus XD gracias, espero te siga gustando**

 **Alex Daniel: Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te guste mi forma de escribir, si Hipo es una ternurita todo tímido, un saludo.**

 **Corazon de Nephilim: Gracias, exacto los matrimonios arreglados son de lo peor, ¡amo juego de tronos! Y en cuanto a 50 sombras nunca lo he leído, no se me antoja la historia XD jajaja gracias por tus palabras y espero te siga gustando.**

 **Denice H.F. Gracias, exacto, siempre hay padres así que quieren que los hijos obedezcan en todo.**

 **Comenzamos y aquí Jack hará algo que podría lastimar a Hipo:**

Capítulo 4

Mavis

Sus padres se salieron con la suya, la fiesta estaba por realizarse, Hipo hablaba poco con los padres de Jack, con respeto como estaba tan acostumbrado Hipo, ellos e preguntaron de su vid ay él tuvo que responder a todas las preguntas, por un momento ellos se sintieron orgullosos de su hijo.

–Dime Hipo, ¿te gustaría estudiar? –preguntó Norte.

–¿Estudiar?, la verdad sí pero yo no me considero apropiado para eso –mencionó Hipo.

–Estudiarás, Jack nos dijo que sólo estas como chico de compañía, en sí un amigo, llamaremos maestros particulares para que te den clases, además cuando Jack se case con Mavis ya no te necesitará –comentó la madre de Jack.

–¿Se casará el amo Jack? –preguntó Hipo con tristeza.

–Sí, por eso es la fiesta de hoy, celebrar el compromiso con Mavis, ¿no te lo había comentado Jack? –preguntó Norte.

Hipo guardó silencio ante esa información, se despidió de los padres de Jack para salir, desde la mañana no había visto a Jack, éste le había informado que estaría ocupado todo el día arreglándose para la fiesta, Jack estaba comprometido, no sabía si sentirse alegre por el peli blanco o triste, debía aceptarlo, le dolía saber eso más cuando recordaba el beso de ayer. Llegó a la alcoba del oji azul, decidió tocar.

–Adelante –se escuchó dentro de la habitación. Hipo entró y vio a Jack arreglándose con un traje azul frente a un espejo.

–Hola am… Jack –comentó Hipo.

–Hola Hipo, ¿cómo estás? –comentó Jack sin siquiera mirarle ya que estaba muy ocupado intentando arreglarse la corbata.

–Bien muchas gracias, veo que le cuesta ponerse la corbata –comentó Hipo.

–Siempre las he odiado, pero mi padre me pidió verme bien para la…

–Fiesta de compromiso –interrumpió Hipo asustando a Jack y provocar que lo mirara–. Sus padres me lo dijeron, felicidades amo, seguramente la chica ha de ser muy hermosa y muy afortunada.

Hipo se acercó a Jack para ayudarle a ponerse la corbata, estaban a escasos metros de distancia.

–No sabía que sabías usar corbatas –comentó Jack algo sonrojado.

–Cuando nos ofrecían, a veces nos hacían vestir de etiqueta, así aprendí –comentó Hipo al terminar de arreglar la corbata–. Se ve muy bien.

–Deja de hablarme de usted pequitas, ya te dije que podías llamarme por mi nombre, ya sabes después de… –Jack se sonrojó un poco al recordar que besó a Hipo.

–No se preocupe por eso, perdón, no te preocupes por eso, no le comentaré nada a tu futura esposa –sonrió Hipo.

Esa respuesta preocupó a Jack, si tan solo Hipo supiera que no deseaba casarse, le tomó de la barbilla y le sonrió para después besarle, ese fue un pequeño beso ya que Hipo no pudo responder por la sorpresa.

–Jack, ya llegó el conde Dracul y su hijo, sal –escuchó a su padre al otro lado de la puerta destruyendo el momento, Jack se separó del castaño molesto por la interrupción.

–¡Voy! –gritó algo molesto asustando a Hipo–. Lo lamento, espero verte en la fiesta.

Jack salió dejando a Hipo solo en la habitación, el oji verde estaba sin palabras ante la actitud de Jack, debía admitirlo le gustaba Jack, en pocos días de conocerlo le gustó, no fue amor a primera vista, era solo que Jack le trataba de modo que nunca nadie más lo había hecho. Pero Jack se casaría y no podía hacer nada más que sufrir en silencio, decidió ir a la fiesta y apoyar al joven. Al bajar vio ya varias personas riendo y hablando, la música sonaba gracias a la orquesta invitada, a lo lejos vio a Jack hablar con dos señoritas, una de cabello negro corto, pálida y otra rubia de ojos verdes como los de él un poco más alta que la otra, una de ellas seguramente era la prometida y tenía que admitirlo, ambas chicas eran bastante hermosas. Se acercó Norte con otro señor de ropa negra y pálido, seguramente el conde Dracul, quien sabe que les dijeron a los chicos y Jack sacó a bailar a la chica de cabello negro con desgana, la orquesta empezó a tocar una canción que Hipo recordaba, Waltz for the moon, canción con la que había bailado con él el día de ayer, ahora comprendía, él fue una ayuda de baile para hoy, se limitó a observar la escena al igual que todos, pero sintió que Jack no bailaba con la misma alegría.

–¿Te diviertes? –escuchó a su lado.

Miró a la misma chica rubia de cabello largo con una enorme sonrisa.

–Mucho gusto, creo que sí –respondió Hipo.

–¿Cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Rapunzel y soy amiga de Mavis, la prometida de Jack, seguramente tú eres Hipo, ¿no? Jack nos habló de ti, que eres su chico de compañía –comentó la dama.

Hipo asintió un poco avergonzado al saber que Jack había hablado de él.

–Dime, ¿hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Jack? –preguntó la chica.

–Menos de una semana, él me… me conoció hace poco –comentó Hipo intentando ocultar su realidad.

–Ya veo, bueno yo conozco a Mavis desde que éramos niñas, es una chica bastante linda, ¿no crees? –Rapunzel observaba a la chica bailar con Jack y sus ojos se iluminaban al verla.

Por un momento Hipo pensó que aquella chica estaba enamorada de la otra por como la miraba.

–Ven, vamos a bailar –comentó Rapunzel tomando de la mano a Hipo para jalarlo a la pista de baile.

–No creo que sea apropiado, además no sé bailar –comentó Hipo.

–Yo te enseño –rio la chica y así llegaron a la pista de baile la chica animada con un Hipo muy apenado al sentir la mirada de todos y comenzó el baile, Rapunzel guió a Hipo–. Vaya, sí eres algo bueno.

Siguió el baile y Jack los observó y los celos llegaron al ver a Hipo bailar con la otra chica, más al ver al chico sonreír, Hipo estaba bailando con alguien más, por un momento apretó la mano de Mavis.

–¿Sucede algo? –comentó Mavis al sentir la presión.

–Nada, sigamos –respondió de forma seca.

Sus celos lo gobernaban poco a poco.

–Jack, dime, ¿me quieres para casarte conmigo? –preguntó Mavis un poco asustada.

–Nuestros padres lo decidieron, así que se hará lo que ellos digan –mencionó molesto ignorando todo menos a Hipo.

Mavis no siguió la plática, la música se detuvo y Rapunzel agradeció a Hipo con una pequeña reverencia y después le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando sonrojo en el joven y en Jack el deseo de matar a esa chica y de llevarse a Hipo lejos de ahí.

–Gracias –dijo Mavis y Jack se retiró.

La fiesta siguió, Hipo platicó un rato con Mavis y Rapunzel, las chicas se llevaban bastante bien, había algo más que amistad, Hipo podía asegurarse de eso, temía a la vez por eso, si Jack estaba enamorado de Mavis y ella no, seguramente él sufriría.

–El próximo mes nos casaremos –comentó Mavis con un toque de tristeza–. Será mejor irnos Rapunzel, ya es tarde, avisemos a mi padre, hasta luego Hipo, un placer conocerte.

Las chicas se alejaron y se fueron a despedir de los demás, Hipo decidió subir a la alcoba que Jack le había entregado, ya al llegar al pasillo se percató que todas las luces estaban apagadas, no le sorprendió todos estaban abajo y ya era muy tarde. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, la cerró al entrar, prendió la luz y en su cama había alguien.

–¡Ay dioses! –exclamó Hipo asustado, se trataba de Jack quien lo miraba muy serio–. Ja, Jack, pensé que estaría en la fiesta.

–Sigues hablándome de usted –comentó Jack mientras se acercaba al chico.

–Lo lamento, se me olvida –comentó Hipo.

–Ya veo, dime, ¿te divertiste? –preguntó Jack ya a escasos metros del chico.

–Sí, fue divertido, felicidades por su… tu compromiso nuevamente

–Y dime, ¿te gustó bailar con Rapunzel? –preguntó Jack con voz molesta que Hipo no pudo describir.

–Ha decir verdad sí, es una señorita muy linda, al igual que su futura esposa –comentó Hipo.

–¿Te gusta?

–¿Disculpa? –Hipo no supo que pensar de esa pregunta.

Jack le tomó de la cintura y con la otra mano le tomó de las mejillas para que le viera, Hipo estaba asustándose.

–Que si te gustó Rapunzel, ¿te gustaría ser su pareja? –preguntó el peli blanco de forma celosa.

–No, es una chica muy linda pero no –respondió Hipo–. ¿Te sucede algo?

–Hipo, recuerda que yo te compré, soy tu dueño así que de una vez te digo que no te permito que andes con nadie, ¿entendido?, nunca te casarás y nunca pondrás tus ojos en alguien –Jack estaba muy celoso.

–Sí, sí Jack –comentó Hipo con tristeza ante esa orden.

Jack aprovechó y besó el cuello de Hipo, lo saboreó e Hipo liberó un pequeño gemido ante eso.

–Jack, por favor, no deberías hacer esto –chilló el castaño.

Jack lo llevó a la cama para acostarlo y posicionarse sobre él.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Jack.

–Porque está comprometido y…

–Eres mi chico de compañía así que tú harás lo que te pida –comentó Jack–. Así que quítate la ropa.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.**


	5. La entrega

**Nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir, advertencia aquí habrá lemmon yaoi, así que si no gustan leerlo están en su derecho :P gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Guest: Bastante celoso diría yo XD jajaja pues sospecho que aquí podrías tener un derrame nasal, no soy muy bueno escribiendo lemmon, pero hago el intento de que sea bueno XD**

 **Corazón de Nephilim: Bueno, al menos ya no odias tanto a Norte, en serio, nunca he leído 50 sombras y no se me antoja, no sé algo en esa historia no me atrae XD para la boda pues falta algo, pero no quiero hacer spoiler jaja. Le menciono Hipo ya que en donde vivo (México) se le conoce así, en su idioma original se le conoce como Hiccup, pero como la primera vez que conocí HTTYD fue con el nombre de Hipo, pues me quedé con el nombre así XD**

 **Comenzamos:**

Capítulo 5

La entrega

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó Hipo asustado.

Jack se levantó y empezó a desnudarse provocando sonrojo en Hipo.

–Que te quites la ropa, toda, ¡rápido! –exclamó Jack–.¡Es una orden!

Jack se acercó a la puerta para ponerle el pestillo y que nadie entrara, Hipo decidió obedecer, no quería hacer enojar a Jack, ya al estar solo en ropa interior, Jack lo observó, se quitó él su propio bóxer para estar completamente desnudo ante Hipo quien se sonrojó más al ver el miembro erecto de Jack y decidió mirar hacia otro lado. Jack se acercó a él.

–Te dije que te quitarás toda la ropa, hazlo ya –ordenó Jack, Hipo obedeció y quedó como dios lo trajo al mundo ante el oji azul.

Jack lo observó, empezó a tocarle cuello, hombros, pecho, vientre, piernas y al final tomó su miembro para empezar a masajearlo provocando pequeños espasmos del castaño y que empezara a soltar ligeros gemidos.

–Jack, por favor, ¿Qué haces?, detente por favor –pedía Hipo con dificultad, le gustaba lo que Jack hacía.

–No quiero, seguramente desearías que Rapunzel te estuviera haciendo esto, ¡¿verdad?! –exclamó Jack muy molesto.

–¡No! –exclamó Hipo soltando varias lágrimas.

–No lo niegues, estoy seguro que te gusta esa chica, ¿verdad que te gusta? –preguntó Jack bastante celoso.

–No, ella no me gusta.

–¿Entonces quién?, ¿Mavis?, ¿quién te gusta? –Jack había perdido la razón.

–¡Me gustas tú! –gritó Hipo ya llorando, Jack se sorprendió ante esa declaración, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ver el rostro del chico llorando desconsoladamente–. Me salvaste de un futuro difícil, te portaste bien conmigo, nadie había hecho eso conmigo, por eso me gustas, porque sé que eres una persona muy amable y buena.

Jack no supo que decir ante eso.

–Lo lamento, sé que está mal, te vas a casar con Mavis y yo sólo pienso en mí, yo… –sus labios fueron callados con los labios de Jack quien lo besó sin pensarlo, Hipo no supo por qué Jack le había besado pero dejó que siguiera haciéndolo provocando que se acostara y que Jack se colocará encima de él. En poco tiempo el contacto se hizo más fuerte por iniciativa de Jack quien siguió besando a Hipo y tocando el cuerpo del chico, ambos cuerpos se rozaban y eso excitaba a ambos, Jack empezó a morder el cuello de Hipo después sus pezones y al final se dirigió al miembro ya erecto de Hipo para meterlo en su boca y comenzar a saborearlo, Hipo por su parte se dejó guiar por la lujuria del momento, acarició del cabello de Jack y se dejó hacer, Jack empezó a incrustar sus dedos en la otra entrada del chico para prepararlo para lo que iba a venir y descubrir que el jovencito aún era virgen igual que él, a pesar del dolor, Hipo estaba siendo gobernado por la lujuria por lo cual no detuvo a Jack, el peli blanco se detuvo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Hipo aprovechó, para colocarse encima de Jack provocando sorpresa en el oji azul ya que el niño tímido se había ido, Hipo comenzó a hacerle a Jack lo que él le había hecho anteriormente logrando varios orgasmos en el contrario, Jack cerró un poco los ojos y gimió al sentir la boca de Hipo en su miembro, así siguió hasta que Jack lo detuvo.

–Quiero hacerlo –comentó Jack a Hipo, Hipo le besó dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Hipo se posicionó encima de él para penetrarse lentamente con todo y dolor mientras Jack sólo se limitaba a mirarlo y con ya algo de confianza le ayudó tomando su cintura para adentrarse más, ya al estar dentro y que el oji verde se acostumbrara, Hipo comenzó a mover sus caderas y Jack ayudó, empezaron a saborear el cuerpo del otro sin dejar de abrazarse, el movimiento en poco tiempo se hizo más y más rápido gracias a la lujuria de ambos, los chicos estaban perdidos procurando solamente atender al otro sin importar nada más, así siguieron hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y el semen de Hipo empapó a ambos y Jack se corrió dentro del castaño provocando un gemido gutural en ambos. Se despegaron y se acostaron, Jack abrazó a Hipo, le dio un beso en la frente.

–Lamento haberte tratado mal antes –se disculpó el peli blanco.

–No te preocupes –respondió el otro y eso fue lo último que dijeron para quedarse dormidos.

 **Muy corto, pero espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Rapunzel y Mavis

**Gracias por seguir con Mi dueño, y por sus reviews:**

 **Alex Daniel: ja, ja, ja si lo sé, muy corto, no soy muy bueno en los capítulos que contienen lemmon XD pero sí tienes razón pudo haber ocurrido mas cosas así :p**

 **Denice H.F. Un Jack celoso, gracias por tus palabras, espero te siga gustando**

 **Este capítulo tendrá lemmon yuri, para quien no guste leerlo es libre de hacerlo, ya el próximo capítulo se continuará con el problema principal, la boda.**

Capítulo 6

Mavis y Rapunzel

En la mansión de Mavis, ya habían llegado ambas chicas, el padre de la chica les informó que tendría que ir a su trabajo dejando solas a las dos chicas.

–Fue… divertido, Hipo y Jack son muy amables –comentó Rapunzel.

–Lo sé, lástima que yo no quiera a Jack como para casarme con él –comentó Mavis con tristeza.

–¿Por qué no se lo dices? –preguntó Rapunzel tomando de la mano a la peli negra.

–¿De qué serviría?, mi padre me obligó a casarme con él y al parecer Jack sí está de acuerdo –comentó la chica pálida con tristeza.

–¿Y si nos vamos? –preguntó Rapunzel tomando ambas manos de la chica.

–Me gustaría pero tengo miedo, Rapunzel, por favor prométeme que estarás en la boda y que… después buscarás a alguien que te haga muy feliz…

–¡No! –exclamó la otra–. Yo jamás te dejaré, yo te amo.

–Yo también te amo Mavis, pero sé que mi padre no lo aceptaría –mencionó la peli negra con tristeza.

–No me importa –Rapunzel tomó el rostro de Mavis–. Lo único que me importa es que tú me aceptes.

Después de eso le dio un beso a la chica que recibió gustosa, no se separaron hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de respirar, Rapunzel empezó a jugar con el cuerpo de la chica dándole pequeñas caricias inocentes en sus piernas, Mavis empezó a realizar lo mismo hasta que dentro de poco las ropas empezaron a molestar y ambas se ayudaron mutuamente para quitarse los vestidos y quedarse sólo en ropa interior, Mavis usaba un brasier morado y Rapunzel uno rosado, ambas se observaron y sonrieron al ver a la otra.

–Te amo –dijo Rapunzel con alegría.

–Yo también.

Se quitaron su ropa interior para estar completamente desnudas, ambas estaban sonrojadas, Rapunzel se colocó encima de Mavis para seguir besándola y provocar que sus senos se rozaran ante la cercanía creando pequeños espasmos en ambas. Mavis empezó a jugar con la parte íntima de la otra con sus dedos dándole pequeños masajes y caricias provocando que Rapunzel liberara un gemido que a oídos de Mavis fue algo hermoso; ambas siguieron jugando con los pechos de la otra y su parte íntima sin dejar de besarse, no querían separarse por nada, los dedos de ambas jugaban con la otra como si fueran pequeños traviesos que deseaban salirse con la suya; Mavis empezó a morder el cuello de Rapunzel y después siguió con los senos de la chica devorando los pezones como si deseara alimentarse de ellos. Rapunzel estaba teniendo varios orgasmos al sentir los dedos de la otra en el interior de su parte íntima y de que jugara con sus pechos, claro está que Rapunzel no se quedaba atrás, ya que nunca ignoró ponerle atención a Mavis ya que estaban en ese juego donde ambas eran participantes; así siguieron toda la noche hasta que el cansancio llegó y se quedaron dormidas sin dejar de abrazarse.


	7. Lo lamento

**Nuevamente un nuevo capitulo de esta historia también llegando a su fin o.o gracias por seguir y por sus reviews.**

 **Corazon de Nephilim. Jajaja no te preocupes con lo de 50 sombras, pero nunca lo he leído, no me atrae en verdad esa historia o.o Siii, Mavis y Rapunzel, amo el yuri. Exacto, siguen existiendo los matrimonios arreglados lo cual trae bastantes problemas.**

 **Denice H.F. que bueno que te gusto, si entre Mavis y Rapunzel había algo sospechoso XD**

 **Comencemos**

Capítulo 7

Lo lamento

A la mañana siguiente Jack despertó y se preguntó dónde se encontraba, a su lado vio a Hipo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro recordando lo que había pasado en la noche, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó su realidad. En un mes se iba a casar con Mavis, no quería casarse con ella, pero sus padres lo obligaban y seguramente la chica estaba terriblemente enamorada de él, si les decía que él estaba enamorado de Hipo, probablemente se burlarían, lo desheredarían, no podía permitir eso; salió en silencio de la habitación, fue a la suya para bañarse e intentar olvidar lo que pasó con Hipo, pero siempre recordaba a Hipo entregándose a él, cuando le admitió sus sentimientos, decidió enfriar más el agua para evitar dejar de pensar cosas. Ya al salir se dirigió al comedor para desayunar donde ahí se encontraban sus padres.

–¿Qué tal dormiste Jack? –preguntó su madre.

–Bastante bien –comentó sin ánimos de iniciar una plática.

–Me alegra, estamos bastante felices, Dracul ya está realizando la organización de tu boda con Mavis, si todo sale bien en un mes te podrás casar con su hija, ¿no es genial? –su madre relató.

–Sí, wuju –dijo Jack sin mucho ánimo–. Ambos saben que no la amo y no deseo casarme con ella.

–Jack, debes comprender que es por el bien de ambas compañías –comentó su padre–. Después de un tiempo podrás enamorarte de ella.

–Qué fácil se oye, yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien más –dijo sin pensar Jack.

–¿En serio?, ¿de quién? –preguntó su madre sorprendida.

–No es de su incumbencia –respondió el chico mientras desayunaba lo que le habían preparado.

–Seguramente es de Hipo, ¿verdad? –preguntó su padre con una mirada molesta.

Jack lo miró sorprendido, no supo que responder ante eso.

–Por eso dormiste con él anoche, de una vez te decimos que te prohibimos andar con él, él no es nadie, te casarás con Mavis y a él lo sacarás de tu vida, ¿quedó claro? –preguntó su padre.

Jack se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con sus puños muy molesto.

–¡Estoy harto de que quieran meterse en mi vida!, ¡no me voy a deshacer de Hipo! –exclamó el peli blanco–. Podré casarme con Mavis pero él seguirá conmigo, ¿quedó claro?

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –exclamó su padre–. Alejarás a Hipo de tu vida.

–¡O qué?, ¿qué pensarás hacerme?, ya me arruinaste mi futuro, ¿no? –preguntó Jack burlándose de su padre.

–No es de ti de quien debes preocuparte sino de Hipo –comentó su familiar provocando sorpresa en Jack–. Escucha, hoy le dirás a Hipo que desaparezca de tu vida, es más díselo de una vez, si lo haces, nosotros nos encargaremos de conseguirle trabajo en otra parte, sino lo haces, lo devolveremos en donde antes estaba y alguien más lo comprará, ¿entendido?

–¡No puedes hacer eso! –exclamó el oji azul desesperado.

–¿Quieres ver que sí? –lo retó su padre–. Te doy este día solamente para que elimines a Hipo de tu vida, o sino el chico sufrirá las consecuencias, ¿entendido?

–Son los peores padres del mundo –fue lo último que dijo Jack para así irse y dejarlos solos.

00

Hipo se despertó, le dolía la parte baja de su cuerpo, pero una sonrisa inocente escapó, había estado con Jack, Jack le había hecho el amor a él, quien no era nadie para merecerlo, se moría por volverlo a ver y abrazarlo, se bañó, se vistió y salió de su alcoba para buscar a su mayor deseo. Lo buscó por todos los pasillos y no lo encontraba.

–Hipo, buenos días –escuchó a su espalda a la voz del padre de Jack.

–Buenos días señor Frost –respondió Hipo de forma muy educada dando una leve reverencia.

–¿Buscas a Jack? –preguntó el señor con una sonrisa.

–S-sí, quiero ver si algo se le ofrece –comentó Hipo.

–Ya veo, seguramente ya ha de haber llegado con Mavis, salió muy temprano para desayunar con su prometida –comentó el otro provocando un ligero dolor en el otro.

–Es… bueno saberlo –comentó Hipo.

–Hipo, sé que te gusta mi hijo y eres un buen niño pero, me temo que Jack no te quiere a ti, él solamente busca un modo de divertirse contigo –comentó el padre de Jack.

–¿Por qué me dice eso? –preguntó Hipo sorprendido y dolido por haber escuchado aquello.

–Porque conozco a mi hijo, eres buen chico, pero debo advertirte de él, que no te sorprenda si él mismo te aleja de él, sólo quiero comentarte que si eso pasa que es lo más probable, acércate a mí y con gusto te ayudaré a conseguir una nueva vida –al terminar de decir eso, el padre de Jack se alejó dejando a un dolido Hipo por aquella información.

No, no podía ser cierto. Buscó a Jack con desesperación, fue a su habitación, tocó la puerta y Jack le abrió.

–Hipo –comentó el peli blanco sorprendido. Hipo inmediatamente entró y le abrazó con fuerza mientras pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Jack cerró la puerta y siguió abrazando al pequeño castaño con alegría. Así duraron varios minutos hasta que Hipo se separó de él, se levantó de puntas para poder besarlo pero Jack lo separó.

–Hipo yo, no puedo –comentó Jack.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Hipo herido.

–Yo, yo, lo de anoche fue un error, lo lamento en verdad, pero yo… –Jack estaba muriéndose por dentro quería abrazar a Hipo besarlo, hacerlo suyo nuevamente, pero sabía que eso sólo le traería problemas al castaño–. Yo no te quiero, quiero a Mavis y me voy a casar con ella.

Hipo lo miró sorprendido, miró a Jack y sólo se limitó a sonreír fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

–Tiene razón amo, lo lamento… me retiro, buen día –dijo Hipo para así salir de la habitación y dejar a Jack sólo quien sólo pudo golpear la pared completamente molesto por lo que acababa de hacer.

Por su parte Hipo siguió caminando llorando por la información recibida y a lo lejos lo miraba el padre de Jack con una sonrisa, decidió acercarse a él.

–Te lo advertí –comentó el señor Frost.

 **Y es aquí cuando varios quieren matar al padre de Jack, nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Sorpresa

**Hola queridos lectores, satolink se escuentra muy feliz de volver dejándoles el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir, yo estoy muy muy feliz ya que la chica que me gusta aceptó ser mi novia XD:**

 **Arace-chan: sí, sé que varios iban a querer matar al padre de Jack y a Jack por dejarse controlar.**

 **Alex Daniel: o.O también me quieren matar a mí, lo sospechaba XD ppor cierto soy hombre, gracias por seguir.**

 **Denice H.F. Lo sé, hay padres que se pasan al querer dominar a sus hijos, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Katari Hikari Chan: Sí lo sé, sé que deben aprender a amar y no ser obligados, no soy malo TwT**

 **Comencemos:**

Capítulo 8

Sorpresa

Para fortuna de Hipo, el padre de Jack le consiguió empleo de mesero en un restaurante y al lado del local había un edificio de departamentos donde podía vivir, ese día fue el último donde Hipo se hospedó en casa de Jack, decidió irse sin despedirse, le pidió a los padres de éste que le dieran las gracias de su parte y así se fue para jamás volver a ese lugar.

Jack decidió buscar una hora después de ese suceso a Hipo para pedirle disculpas, decidió que lo mejor era contarle todo, lo buscó en todos los lugares y nada y al final en la habitación del castaño donde sólo se encontraba su padre.

–¿Buscabas a alguien? –preguntó su padre.

–Busco a Hipo, ¿dónde está? –preguntó el peli blanco bastante serio.

–Oh… me temo que ya no vive aquí, le ayudé a conseguirle un nuevo hogar y trabajo, se fue hace una hora –mencionó el señor Frost provocando sorpresa en Jack.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?, no tenías por qué meterte en esto –Jack no se aguantó las lágrimas.

–Porque así ya no tendrás distractores para tu boda con Mavis –comentó su padre para así salir de la habitación–. Algún día me lo agradecerás.

Jack se quedó solo, inmediatamente fue a la cama y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas la almohada para comenzar a llorar recordando al castaño.

000

Pasó un mes, Jack se enteró que Hipo trabajaba como mesero en un restaurante, un día fue disfrazado al sitio y vio a Hipo bastante cómodo, afortunadamente se llevaba bien con su jefa y el resto de sus compañeras, era el único hombre de ahí y hacía muy bien su trabajo, por lo que decidió no molestarlo, seguramente ya lo había olvidado y él tenía que casarse, así que se retiró.

Hoy era el día, el día en que Jack y Mavis se casarían, ya estaba todo listo, el chico estaba en la habitación del edificio donde se celebraría la boda, se arregló su corbata y recordó cuando el oji verde lo ayudó con ella; al terminar de arreglarse y verse en un espejo para ver el perfecto smoking negro soltó un suspiro y salió para prepararse para su perdición, o sea, casarse con alguien que no amaba, decidió antes ir a la habitación donde estaba Mavis para saludarla, decían que ver a la novia antes de casarse causaba mala suerte, pero ya tenía muy mala suerte así que no le importó, notó la puerta de la habitación estar abierta, seguramente Mavis estaba con su amiga Rapunzel.

–Deja de llorar por favor Mavis, te ves muy linda como novia –comentó Rapunzel sin imaginarse que Jack estaba escuchando todo.

–No me importa, yo no lo amo y mi padre no lo entiende, a quien amo es a ti –Mavis abrazó a la rubia sorprendiendo a Jack por esa noticia.

–Yo también te amo pero, no podemos hacer nada, Mavis prométeme que serás muy feliz… después de tu boda me iré de aquí para no molestarte más –comentó Rapunzel con dolor para después darle un beso a la chica.

–¡No por favor!, no quiero que me dejes –chilló la peli negra.

Jack sonrió y se retiró de ahí.

Ya todo estaba listo, Jack estaba esperando en el altar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja observando a sus padres, la música dio a notar que Mavis estaba entrando siendo conducida por su padre, usaba un bello vestido blanco largo con encajes de rosas que le hacían resaltar más su bella cintura, a lo lejos el peli blanco pudo ver a Rapunzel llorando en silencio mientras usaba un hermoso vestido morado, debía admitir que ambas chicas eran muy hermosas, si él no se hubiera enamorado de Hipo, probablemente hubiera puesto sus ojos en cualquiera de ellas dos. Dracul entregó a su hija y se dirigió a su lugar, Jack observó que Mavis tenía los ojos hinchados, ambos vieron al sacerdote y éste comenzó con la plática del matrimonio, mientras él hablaba, el novio pensaba en Hipo, cuando lo había besado, cuando lo conoció, deseaba que Hipo estuviera con él en vez de Mavis. La novia sólo pensaba en Rapunzel deseando irse de ahí junto a su verdadero amor.

–Joven Jack Frost, ¿acepta a la señorita Mavis como esposa? –preguntó el sacerdote observando a Jack.

Jack volteó a ver a Mavis y ella lo miró de reojo, Jack le tomó el rostro e hizo que lo viera, en eso el peliblanco soltó una carcajada preocupando a casi todos.

–No, no la acepto –escuchó la sorpresa de todos y el coraje de sus padres–. Yo amo a otra persona y ella, ama a Rapunzel, ¿no es cierto?

Mavis lo miró sorprendida, sabía su realidad.

–¿Qué estás esperando? –preguntó el oji azul–. Ve con ella.

La ayudó a levantarse del sitio y Mavis miró a Rapunzel en la entrada de la capilla para correr sin importarle nada más que llegar con su amada y abrazarla a pesar de las quejas de algunos, salieron del sitio mientras Jack las miraba alegre.

–Muchas felicidades Mavis y Rapunzel –comentó Jack, miró a su padre y le sonrió–. No esperabas esto, ¿verdad?

Salió el también de prisa para buscar a quien realmente le importaba sin importarle las quejas de los invitados.

Llegó al restaurante sin importarle estar vestido de etiqueta y provocando la mirada de varios clientes que se preguntaban quién era él, buscó a Hipo pero no lo miraba.

–¿Se le ofrece algo caballero? –preguntó la dueña del lugar.

–Busco a Hipo –comentó Jack.

–Ya veo, si gusta tomar asiento, él está en la cocina, acabó su turno, le diré que lo vinieron a buscar –comentó la chica y se alejó.

Jack decidió esperar en la entrada, ya pasados dos minutos Hipo salió usando un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera tipo polo color verde.

–¿Jack?, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hipo sorprendido al ver al peli blanco.

–Hipo, yo vine por ti –comentó Jack para tomar al chico de la cintura y darle un beso sin importarle quien mirara, varios curiosos se rieron, algunos dijeron que fue muy lindo eso y uno que otro se sorprendió por ver eso, la dueña del lugar sonrió, para perdición de Hipo, era una fujoshi. Hipo se separó de Jack completamente rojo por aquella acción del peli blanco, Jack no pidió permiso, tomó a Hipo de la mano y lo sacó de ahí de prisa para llevárselo a un parque.

–Jack, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿qué no deberías estar en tu boda? –preguntó Hipo algo cansado de tanto correr.

–Se canceló, resulta que Mavis amaba a Rapunzel y yo te amo a ti, además quiero decirte que no sé qué te dijo mi padre pero es mentira, y lamento todo lo que te he hecho y por haber sido un cobarde –comenzó a contar Jack.

–¿Es en serio? –preguntó Hipo con los ojos brillando de alegría.

–Sí, mi padre te mintió y Mavis se fue con Rapunzel y…

–No Jack, no me refería a eso, me refería a que si tú me… amas, lo dijiste –comentó Hipo muy rojo.

El peli blanco se sonrojó demasiado al recordar sus palabras y ver el lindo rostro de Hipo sonreír.

–Sí Hipo, te amo, te amo demasiado –respondió Jack.

Hipo fue ahora quien tomó la iniciativa de besar a Jack y abrazarle del cuello cosa que alegró al otro y le abrazó de la cintura para seguir con aquel contacto hasta que se separaron.

–Hipo, yo quisiera pedirte un favor, sospecho que mis padres no me van a querer ya en casa, ¿te molesta si me quedó a vivir contigo un tiempo en lo que encuentro trabajo? –preguntó Jack.

–La verdad, sí me molesta –respondió Hipo provocando tristeza en el oji azul–. Ja, ja, ja, es mentira, sabes que puedes vivir conmigo pero sólo si eres mi esclavo.

Esa última palabra sorprendió a Jack.

–¿Es en serio? –preguntó Jack algo apenado.

–No, sólo bromeaba –comentó Hipo.

Jack lo abrazó nuevamente.

–No me importaría, con tal de estar a tu lado –le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo y sentir como el castaño le devolvía el abrazo.

 **Y terminó el capítulo, estamos a uno de finalizar esta historia, ¿Qué les pareció? Saludos y hasta pronto.**


	9. La boda

**Fin de esta historia, gracias por su apoyo y por seguir, Satolink dice hasta luego pero no adiós porque pretendo volver con más historias, gracias por sus reviews de Quiero hacerte feliz y mi dueño, aquí respondo:**

 **Merida di Angelo: Que bueno que te gustó, no te preocupes, planeo hacer más historias de esta pareja porque en verdad adoro estas películas.**

 **Oswaldo P: Excelente, me alegra saber bastante que te haya gustado todo, saludos, gracias a ti por leerla y tus reviews.**

 **Denice H.F. Ja, ja, ja, muchas gracias :3**

 **Reviews de mi dueño:**

 **Merida di Angelo: Ja, ja, ja, me lo imaginé, sí sospechaba que todos pensaban que era mujer, pero no XD me encanta saber que sea uno de tus autores favoritos Hijack forever! XD ja, ja, ja, gracias por leer.**

 **: Que vivan ambas parejas xD muchas gracias por leer :D**

 **Alex Daniel: ¿te ha pasado lo mismo? Sí, de hecho es raro ver hombre sque les guste el yaoi bueno fundashis XD y es que yo adoro el yuri, yaoi y las parejas hetero *.* jajaja gracias por leer.**

 **Guest: Aténlo antes de que huya! XD ja, ja, ja, ok no. Es una chica encantadora :3 yo digo que con tu amiga empieces a tratarla mucho más y conocerla mucho mejor y ver señales si ella estaá interesada en ti y así (dando consejos XD) saludos**

 **Oswaldo P: Aquí tienes el final, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

Capítulo 9

La boda

Pasaron siete meses, los padres de Jack le pidieron disculpas por todo lo que habían ocasionado al igual que a Hipo, pero aun así Jack no quiso volver a su casa, vivía con quien le importaba y se había conseguido un trabajo en una distribuidora de alimentos como comprador, tenían el tiempo suficiente para descansar y estar juntos. La jefa de Hipo estaba encantada en saber que el chico tenía novio que siempre le preguntaba de su vida privada cosa que avergonzaba a Hipo a más no poder. Ese día Jack e Hipo se estaban preparando para asistir a una fiesta, la boda de Mavis y Rapunzel que los invitaron agradeciendo el apoyo de Jack por estar juntas al fin.

–¿Ya estás listo pequitas? –preguntó Jack tocando la puerta de la recámara del chico.

Se abrió la puerta y vio a Hipo usar un traje blanco provocando resaltar su figura delgada.

–Sí, vámonos –comentó el castaño con una sonrisa.

Jack al mirarlo se sonrojó e inmediatamente le besó creando sorpresa en el otro.

–Vaya, te pusiste muy feliz al verme –sonrió Hipo.

–Es que te ves muy hermoso con ese traje, me gustaría poder quitártelo –sonrió Jack de forma traviesa.

–No, primero vamos a la boda, después veremos qué pasa –sonrió Hipo sonrojándose un poco.

Se dirigieron a la boda y se alegraron al ver a Mavis y a Rapunzel muy contentas mientras se casaban, ambas usaban un bello vestido blanco que lucían muy hermosas, ya en la fiesta rieron, bailaron y comieron, inclusive Hipo bailó con Rapunzel y Jack con Mavis para recordar.

–Dime Jack, ¿te piensas casar algún día con Hipo? –preguntó Mavis.

–Sí, pero aún no es el momento, sólo espero que me acepte –sonrió Jack.

–Hipo, ¿te gustaría casarte con Jack? –fue la pregunta de Rapunzel al castaño.

–Me encantaría, pero creo que lo mejor sería esperar un poco más –sonrió el chico observando a la rubia.

Al terminar el baile, ambos chicos se alejaron de los invitados para ir a caminar al jardín del salón.

–¿Te estás divirtiendo? –preguntó el oji azul a su pareja mientras le tomaba de la mano.

–Bastante, estoy muy feliz por ellas, se lo merecen –sonrió el castaño.

–De hecho, pero no se compara a mi felicidad –sonrió Jack.

–¿Tu felicidad?, pero si no te estás casando tú –señaló el chico.

–Pero tengo como pareja al hombre más hermoso y lindo de todo el mundo –respondió Jack provocando que Hipo le besara.

Jack en ese momento se sintió la persona más dichosa del mundo entero, tenía a su lado a Hipo, su adoración y era lo único que le importaba.

 **Y es así como esta historia termina, gracias por leer y por sus reviews, nos leemos pronto ya que esto es un hasta luego**

 **Satolink se despide.**


End file.
